


Love

by Sylencia



Series: My female HashiMada AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Fluff, Nakedness, genderband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara works too much and Hashirama decided to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> A new OS from my Female HashiMada collection. Same universe as the other. Really fluffy and maybe boring because nothing much happens ? It's just .. Them being together.

Hashirama didn’t feel so well lately. Not that she was sick but something was bothering her mind since a few days and she couldn’t just stay without doing anything. But, to be fair, her problem wasn’t really about herself and it was making things even worse, since she couldn’t just go and help who really needed her.

The problem was Madara. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her lover anymore or something like that, on the contrary, Madara was the love of her life and she’d never let her go but .. Madara was busy. So busy they could barely see each other anymore and each time she tried to barge in Madara’s office, during the day or the night, Madara was always so grumpy about it. “Not now, Hashi.” she always said. “I have many things to do.” and the Senju was beginning to feel really rejected by the other. Oh, she knew she didn’t have to feel so bad, that Madara was the Hokage and there were tensions between the Land of Fire and the other countries. Madara couldn’t just ignore them, not if she wanted to avoid a new war and Hashirama could understand that point of view.

But, she couldn’t help but think that Madara really needed to take some time for herself and Hashirama was going to make sure of it. The Hokage was becoming more and more harsh and grumpy and Hashirama had to do something to help her before she just lose it. It was her role, as her lover and she wasn’t going to fail at her duty.

Madara needed her.

It was her day off, after long and boring missions but Hashirama hadn’t rest a bit. She was exhausted and her chakra was flickering as she couldn’t stop using it to make things go better, while she was preparing the perfect evening for Madara. It wasn’t much and she had no idea if Madara would actually let her do as she wanted but she couldn’t not do it. More than just for Madara, the Hokage needed it. She couldn’t take the best decisions if she was too tired, she couldn’t protect the village if she needed to rest.

It took her a couple of hours to get things ready but, even if she couldn’t stop yawning, Hashirama was proud of herself. And if all went according to her plan, it was going to be perfect, for the two of them and that was all she wanted.

As the sun was setting, and the sky darkening, Hashirama put on a kimono. Not a fancy one, she too needed to be as comfortable as possible, and she went to knock at Madara’s door, opening it as she heard the Uchiha’s voice telling her to do so.

Like always, Madara was tiring her eyes, trying to read scrolls at the light of a single candle. She was leaning over the desk, in an uncomfortable position. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her fingers stained with ink, her legs were on her seat and Hashirama was facing what she feared the whole time and it was so scary, so terrible ..

“Ah, Hashirama ..” Madara groaned but she didn’t even look up. “Can you go and find me something to eat ?”

Shaking her head, Hashirama tried not to feel like she only was her lover’s servant and, closing the door behind her, she went to the desk, sitting on the scroll Madara was reading. Madara looked up, this time, frowning and she wanted to talk but she was interrupted by a soft kiss on the lips and Hashirama’s arms around her shoulders. It wasn’t easy, for the Senju, to stay so close to the other. Not that she didn’t like Madara’s presence, far from it but she .. smelled. Sweat and old scroll smells were mixing and it really wasn’t pleasant at all. Hashirama liked when Madara smelled sweat, after a training but it wasn’t the same at all this time and she was trying hard not to show how upset she was by Madara’s current perfume. Since when hadn’t she bath already ?

“What are you doing .. ?” The Hokage demanded, looking annoyed and Hashirama kissed her again, holding her breath.

“I’ll give you food if you come home with me.” she smiled. At first, she wanted to caress her lover’s hair, as she really loved it but when she moved her hand, making the lighting change, she noticed how greasy it was and decided not to touch it. How could Madara let herself go to such a state ?

“Don’t have the time.” Madara groaned, looking away to grab another scroll, ignoring Hashirama’s huff. “Many things to do and ..”

“And you’ll starve yourself if you don’t come with me ..” the Senju answered, shaking her head and getting up. “You don’t have the choice. Either you come with me willingly, or I’ll use force on you.”

Eyes gleaming in defiance, Madara sighed. She hadn’t eat since yesterday and Hashirama seemed so fierce tonight .. Was she alright ? She wondered for a while and she was surprised by how her friend was keeping some distance between them but Hashirama always was so weird and it shouldn’t bother her. The Senju never was really normal after all.

“Alright.” the Hokage whispered, re-rolling the scrolls on her desk and placing them in the drawers. “You win, this time but I hope, for your sake, that you made some extra food ..”

Hashirama only nodded, staying as far as possible from Madara but before they left the office, she went to open the windows, trying to ignore Madara’s curious look. Why was the Senju acting so strangely tonight ? she wondered, totally oblivious of the problem.

They walked in silence in the sleeping village and Hashirama found the courage to stay closer to Madara. The fresh air was helping her not to smell the other but she couldn’t look at her. She kept her eyes focused on the path while Madara was thinking that something was wrong with her Senju. What was it ? Well, she had something in mind, something she couldn’t push away, that little voice, in the back of her mind, that kept reminding her that it was too good to last. One day, Hashirama obviously was going to leave her, for someone else. Worse, she could even get married, and act like a stranger and Madara couldn’t accept it.

Was it why Hashirama was acting so strangely ? She wanted to tell her she was leaving her ? Feeling her heart ache, Madara gritted her teeth, trying not to show how hurt she was but it was hard, when the other seemed so nervous. And she didn’t want to keep following Hashirama at all but soon enough, they arrived to the Senju’s house and Hashirama made her enter first.

The table was already ready for them and Madara could smell food and it made her stomach grumble but, not forgetting her doubts, she turned to the other, crossing her arms and with a frown.

“What with that face ?” Hashirama laughed, standing as far as she could from the other, but trying not to look too distant.

“Go on now.” Madara spat. “Just tell it.”

Oh, no, it couldn’t be possible. Losing her smile, Hashirama kept her wide eyes on the other, feeling so bad about it and Madara didn’t miss her expression. Something really was wrong, she could see it clearly now and she wasn’t going to move until Hashirama told her what it was. She had enough of it, of her doubts and she wanted an answer, now.

“Madara ..” Hashirama began, stepping closer to place a hand on her shoulder but the Uchiha activated her sharingan, as a threat and the Senju bit her lip. “I didn’t know how to tell you this but .. Y-you .. you reek. Like, really bad.”

For a moment, Madara thought she was in a bad dream. It seemed so weird, so .. impossible but, slowly, keeping her reddish eyes on the other, she leant her head toward her armpit and breathed in through, only to realize that Hashirama was right. She stunk. A lot. She hadn’t been able to smell it before, for some strange reason but, it really was obvious now and she understood why the other seemed so distant.

“I .. I didn’t know how to tell you about it .. I’m so sorry !” Hashirama sighed. “I prepared food for us but I won’t let you eat before you take a good bath !”

Madara was still a bit out of it. Since the beginning, she thought that, somehow, Hashirama was going to find an excuse to leave her, to make her suffer, she just couldn’t totally trust the other. She thought that Hashirama was going to tell her she was getting married with some dirty man, for the sake of an alliance. It really was in Hashirama’s character, after all, to marry off of duty but no. No, it was something she hadn’t been able to predict at all, something so disturbing that she just couldn’t believe it, even when she knew it had been a while since her last bath.

And, for fuck’s sake, why did nobody ever told her she stunk so much ? Well, yes, maybe they were still a little afraid of her, even when she was doing her best to be accepted, even by the more reluctant of the villagers. It was strange, to think that someone like Tobirama who still liked remind her how they hated each other never told her so but she didn’t care anymore.

Still, she didn’t feel bad about the whole thing. She had been busy, oh so busy lately and her commitment forced her to make choice. And she chose to work as hard as possible, even if it meant she wasn’t going to eat much, or, in that case, take care of her body. And she was just as sleep-deprived.

A hand on her shoulder made her react and Madara looked up at Hashirama with a sorry smile, as the other seemed so uncomfortable with being so close to her and without a word, she headed to the bathroom, where she undressed, her back to Hashirama and sat on the small stool, knowing that the other was going to take care of everything. Hashirama liked so much to take care of her, out of love but .. out of duty too, sometimes. And tonight, it was out of those two things.

Rolling up her sleeves and attaching them with a silk ribbon, Hashirama prepared a basin with a soft cloth and soap and started by pouring water on Madara, before applying soap on her hair and twisting it so it stayed up and off her body. Madara didn’t look half bad with her hair up, she thought as the Uchiha glanced up at her and Hashirama wondered, for a short while, if Madara would accept to tie her hair more often. It gave light to her face and made it look less threatening. And it also pointed out that Madara could look feminine with something as simple as a bun.

And she wasn’t going to admit it but she knew well that Madara would never take time to actually tie her hair and she’d love to do it herself. Just for the pleasure of touching Madara’s glorious mane every morning.

There was a floating moment, as Hashirama began to soak the cloth with soap but when Madara felt her lover’s hand on the nap of her neck, slowly moving to a shoulder, she shivered. She didn’t really like when people were standing behind her. Yes, it was Hashirama, her friend and lover but still .. If it was up to her, she’d never let anyone behind her back. However, as she knew she wasn’t in danger right now, she just closed her eyes, a soft huff leaving her parted lips as Hashirama passed the clothe on her shoulder blades, in a soft motion and she even dared placing it on her throat, making Madara tense.

Cleaning Madara’s body was making Hashirama feel so warm. It was so exciting, so erotic. Oh, she knew that precise body by heart, every muscle, every curve and edge, she knew it maybe even better than Madara did and since they started to date, she was learning to please it, to make it react the best way possible and even if some actions sometimes triggered violence in Madara, Hashirama made her best to always ensure that Madara was comfortable.

There was only one point she was having a hard time with, and it was how sensible and even prude Madara was somethings. She didn’t like to stay naked for too long, she didn’t like to sleep without clothes or to show her body. Hashirama had no idea why but she wasn’t going to ask. It was fine, as long as she made her best not to trigger those reactions in Madara.

Tonight, the Hokage seemed especially comfortable though. Maybe it was the lack of light, as the bathroom only was lit up by a couple of candles but it gave the whole scene a romantic ambience and Hashirama loved it. To wash her lover’s body in such an atmosphere, to feel Madara’s muscles relax under her touch, to hear her breathing slow down, as calm as possible. It was so relaxing and she was trying her best not to yawn. She was so tired after all, because of her mission and all the work she did to prepare the evening. But she wasn’t going to sleep so early, not when Madara needed her so much.

Slowly, crouching behind the other’s back, her hands moved on Madara’s chest and the other woman shifted, leaning against her to allow her full access to her body. Hashirama didn’t want to make it sexual, on the contrary, she loved how soft and warm and cozy the whole situation felt, and how Madara seemed to like it too, so she just soaped them, still giving a small pinch at her nipple, playfully and it made Madara chuckled and kiss her neck.

Soon, her hands where on Madara’s belly, making circles on her skin, tickling her abs and softly grabbing her hips. Madara had no idea why Hashirama always did that but the Senju didn’t even seem to realize how often she did. When they were kissing, when Hashirama wanted to stop her, or catch her attention. People often prefer to touch a shoulder, or a arm but for Hashirama, it was her hips. And the Senju only did it with her, that she knew.

She wanted to ask the other but Hashirama didn’t let her the time to do so and her fingers followed the lines of her hips, moving toward her groin, brushing her bush and sliding between her tights. With a soft moan, Madara showed her approval but it didn’t last long. Only for Hashirama to soap that precise zone before she withdraw her hands and dip the cloth in the basin, washing it off to continue with her loving torture.

Madara couldn’t help but wonder if Hashirama only realized how she was enjoying it. The Senju seemed in another world, her eyes half closed and it really was surprising, that she wasn’t talking but the Hokage wasn’t going to complain when, for once, she could have some enjoyable and calm time. And anyway, when she felt the other’s hands back on her body, she stopped asking herself so stupid questions.

With a soft gesture, Hashirama made her lover stop leaning against her, to begin to wash one of her arms and smiled as Madara seemed to growl because of it. First her hand, washing off the ink stains, her forearm, slowly ascending to her shoulder and even going to rub her armpit and Madara jolted softly, as it felt kind of .. good ? But she wasn’t going to say so and she let Hashirama continue with her second arm.

Then, the Senju began to wash her back, following her spine and making sure she wasn’t going to miss a spot. Hashirama seemed so attentive with what she was doing, so focused on her task. It felt so strange, to be taken care off in such a way. Just like when she was a child, and, to be fair, her only memories about such moments were blurry and really old. She remembered when her mother died, all that attention disappeared with her and her father told her and her brother that, for now on, they had to take care of themselves all alone, that the nurse would only take care of the two youngest children.

It felt strange to remember those memories in such a situation and, hoping Hashirama wouldn’t notice it, Madara frowned. It shouldn’t bother her. It felt good and she wasn’t a child anymore. She was Konoha’s Hokage and her lover was taking care of her and there was nothing to be ashamed of. And it didn’t mean that she couldn’t do it herself, she just .. didn’t have the time.

As Hashirama poked her butt, Madara jumped out of her thoughts and looked back at the other, who smiled at her. “Stand up please ..” she whispered and Madara obeyed, smiling as her butt surely was around Hashirama’s current eyes level and she looked at the other, only to be disappointed to see Hashirama totally focused on her task and, after she washed the cloth again, she began to rub her legs, as simple as it was.

Madara could feel Hashirama’s hot breath on her butt, and it was making her arch her back a little. It had been some time, since the last time they had sex. She didn’t have the time to eat or bath so sex really wasn’t her priority. And even if Madara wasn’t the one asking for it usually, tonight she was pretty sure it was going to happen. They were going to finish with the bathing, then they’ll eat because she was starving and then, she’ll lead the Senju to the bedroom and they’ll cuddle under the covers and do the things they usually do.

Thinking of it woke one of Madara’s body part and she smiled dreamily as she tried to imagine what they could be doing. Since they first did it on her desk, in the office, Madara had become quite fond of the mokuton perverseness. They didn’t use it each time they were having sex, Hashirama sometimes preferred to use her fingers or even her tongue and Madara was frustrated when she couldn’t control things but still, it always felt so good, somehow. It didn’t need to be big or long but Hashirama seemed to be proud of herself, each time she was using a new form she thought about, trying to find the perfect shape to make Madara feel the best.

Slowly, because she wanted the other to think that it wasn’t planned, Madara parted her legs, but Hashirama only thanked her as she rubbed the inner side of her thighs and the Hokage felt frustration. How could Hashirama be so oblivious ? For once, she was the one trying to start the things, and she was trying hard ! What should she do next ? Pin her on the ground and show her what she wanted, right now ? But Hashirama didn’t even flinch when Madara sighed and continued her task, humming a soft tone.

“I’m done ..” Hashirama announced after what seemed to be an infinite time and Madara sat back on the stool, pouting slightly. Since when was she the one initiating things ? Okay, she wasn’t as direct as Hashirama might be but she tried, at least and Hashirama didn’t even notice it. She didn’t even make any perverted comment and it wasn’t like her. Should she be worried about it ? About Hashirama’s silence ? Glancing at the other woman, Madara wondered why the other seemed so tired but she thought it might be because of Hashirama’s recent missions and just let it go. Hashirama would feel better after a good night of sleep .. Well, after some action, that is.

Unrolling Madara’s hair, Hashirama then filled the basin with clear hot water and slowly poured it on Madara’s head to rinse her skin and hair. And the Senju could already smell the difference, as Madara didn’t reek anymore. Now, her skin smelled like soap and her hair was shiny and it was so much better. “In the bath now ..” she still asked the Hokage but Madara complied without a word, sinking in the hot water with a hum and she glanced at her lover, with a gleam Hashirama didn’t like.

“Come with me ..” Madara ordered. It wasn’t a question, or a suggestion, but really an order. But Hashirama wasn’t going to say yes just now.

“But I didn’t ..”

However, Madara wasn’t going to let her negotiate. “I’m pretty sure you bathed when you dressed so you’re clean enough. Come in the bath.”

With a long sigh, Hashirama tried to find an excuse but couldn’t think of one. She had been happy to take a bath with her lover, in any other moment but Hashirama was so tired. All she wanted to do was to eat with Madara and go to bed without waiting. Sure, she loved Madara and loved to spend time with her but tonight, she was just too tired. But she wasn’t going to anger Madara tonight, she really wanted to have a calm evening and, taking off her kimono, she slide in the bath and settled between Madara’s legs and arms.

Madara made her lean her head on her shoulder and Hashirama sighed. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad. The Uchiha was holding her in a protective manner and it felt good. It felt amazing and she wasn’t going to complain, for sure. Humming, as she turned on her side and nuzzled Madara’s neck, the Senju closed her eyes with a bright smile.

“That’s better ..” Hashirama whispered, loving how Madara was holding her. “Tell me about your day ..”

“What for ?” Madara huffed, wanting nothing more but to forget about her work for a couple of hours. She loved to be the Hokage, she loved the responsibilities and how important she felt for the people she took the oath to protect. She loved when they came to her, only to thank her for a decision she made, or only because they liked to talk with her. But sometimes, she just wanted to relax and think of anything but her work. She wanted to close her eyes and think about herself only, or about Hashirama depending on her mood. And tonight was that kind of night.

“Because I’m curious …” Hashirama pointed out and it made Madara sigh. “And you know how I love to hear your voice…”

Madara already lost the fight. Hashirama knew well how to manipulate her, sometimes, and she couldn’t fight back. Her lover was a sneaky bastard and Madara didn’t want to argue with Hashirama tonight ..

“It’s so restless because of the changes I announced, last time …” Madara spoke, in a soft tone. “People like the academy and I should thank you brother for his idea. It’s nearly over with the construction and the village’s artisans are already done with the orders we gave them. The furniture is ready to be displayed.” she smiled softly, proud of the whole thing. She didn’t like the idea of children going to war, and she was never going to allow something like that in her village, after the life she had as a child but they needed to learn how to protect themselves, and how to protect their village and loved ones and a proper training, with good teachers and adapted lessons for their age would be better than what the clans used to do. She didn’t want to see children suffer anymore.

“I think we’ll have to expand the village soon because of the clans that accepted to join us.” she continued, never losing her smile. “The Sarutobi clan is coming, along with the Uzumaki clan. Old friends of yours, from what I heard.” But Hashirama didn’t react so Madara didn’t stop either.

“We had a boarder breach, near the Land of Rain. A little squad attacked our team there, one of the shinobis was severely hurt but the other were able to contain the attack and push them away. I sent another team to help them, just in case and the wounded was brought here so his injuries would be taken care of.” Oh, Madara hated when her citizens were attacked. It made her feel so angry, so restless. She promised to protect the village, after all, and everyone was under her watch.

Pausing there, Madara sighed and rested her head against the edge of the bathtub. The hot water was relaxing her muscles and she wondered if she could take the time, once a day, to actually enjoy some time for herself. Sure, there were many things to do and she barely could think of anything else but her duty as the Hokage but … She was aware of how she neglected her lover, those past few days. Hashirama didn’t deserve it, she always seemed so happy, when they shared some time together. Maybe she should impose herself some kind of schedule. Nobody ever asked her to work nights and days after all, her only duties were to make sure the village was safe and that the citizens were happy. They never asked her to stop living for their sake.

But, there was something she couldn’t ignore. Her reputation greatly increased, since her nomination as the Hokage and maybe it was the result of her fierce work. So, what was she supposed to do ? Continue like that so people could see they made the good choice when they chose her, or slow down a bit and take the risk to make some people angry at her ? Surely, they could understand that she too was human, that she needed pauses, sometimes, time for herself and with her lover. She hoped they would because .. She wouldn’t mind taking a bath with Hashirama every evening.

Strangely enough, her lover never was so calm before but it was soothing. Hashirama always was so excited, always over-reacting but tonight, Madara really was enjoying the silence and she loved it. She loved how Hashirama was clinging to her, softly breathing against her neck and her arms around her waist. She never thought she could actually feel so safe, with someone else but she had the proof now.

Lifting a hand to caress Hashirama’s hair, Madara smiled, kissing her head.

“I know I had to send you to difficult missions, that you’re tired and all but .. I have a new one that just came in today and I wanted to give it to Hikaku but I think it would be best if you did it. I’d like you to go and spy on the Land of wind because I think they started to create their own village and I want to know which clans are allying and how many shinobis they have and if they’re planning on attacking us. I don’t want a new war Hashirama, I don’t want to see my people suffer again and if I can, I’ll try to convince them that we don’t need to fight anymore, that the world can achieve peace, if we all lower our weapons. Could you do that for me .. ?” she asked softly but Hashirama wasn’t moving at all.

Frowning, because it really was unlike her best friend, Madara looked down at Hashirama only to realize that she was sleeping. Deeply. Her lips were parted, as she was breathing through them, her eyes closed and her whole body was relaxed against hers.

With a chuckle, because of how beautiful Hashirama was when sleeping, Madara kissed her lover’s forehead and hummed softly. Maybe she had been too demanding, with those last missions, maybe Hashirama needed to rest too. Madara knew well why she kept giving the most difficult missions to Hashirama, she knew her abilities perfectly and could trust her with missions without a second thought but she probably should learn and trust other people too. Nobody was as strong as Hashirama but other shinobis were talented and Madara knew well that they wanted to show her that they too were worth her trust. Maybe she’d give that mission to Toka Senju. Hashirama always praised her, talking about how good she was as a spy, and that she really wanted to show what she was made of.

Sighing and holding Hashirama closer, Madara closed her eyes again, resting her head against her lover’s and smiled. Yeah, she could do something like that. Try to take time for herself and keep Hashirama by her side. With the academy nearly done, she’d have to assign skilled shinobis to students and Hashirama was perfect for that job. She always was so kind, so gentle with people, she was sure she’d make a perfect teacher for children. Then, she wouldn’t have to worry anymore about her best friend, when she sent her to risky missions, she’d be able to relax a little more. Then again, could people actually blame her for that ? She was doing a good job as the Hokage, from what she heard, people were happy with her and liked how she handled things. They wouldn’t blame her for being human.

After a couple of minutes, Madara decided that it would be best if they went out of the bath but she didn’t want to wake the Senju up. It had been obvious that Hashirama was sleep-deprived, with dark circles under the eyes bigger and darker than her own and Madara wanted to make sure her friend would be in great form tomorrow. Too bad for the thoughts she had earlier, about having sex with her lover, it could wait and anyways, she didn’t want to anymore. All she wanted, now, was to take Hashirama to bed and sleep against her.

Stepping out of the bathtub without waking the other up was more perilous than she first thought and Madara had to use all the gentleness in the world to achieve it and to quickly dry her lover’s body. It wouldn’t be comfortable to go to bed all wet and once it was done, Madara carried Hashirama to the bedroom and laid her down on the futon, covering her with great care. Then, she went to dry herself and, as nobody was going to see her, she put on Hashirama’s kimono, messily closing it with the obi as it only was for a couple a minutes and walked to the kitchen so she could eat something. She was still starving, after all and Hashirama wouldn’t mind. She prepared the whole dinner for the two of them and there was everything Madara loved but it was alright if they couldn’t eat tonight, they’d have still plenty of food for tomorrow and Madara promised herself she’d make time to have lunch with her lover.

Then, as she too was really tired and needed sleep, Madara returned to Hashirama’s bedroom but didn’t went to sleep the just. She first moved to the doors leading to the outside corridor, opening them as it was hot enough outside and watched her lover sleep for a couple of minutes, under the moon light.

It was something she never said before, something she would never admit and she was pretty sure Hashirama would love to hear it but .. the Senju really was beautiful, Madara thought. Her features were graceful, her skin always soft and she loved the curve of her hips. Sometimes, she even felt jealous about Hashirama’s silk-like hair, when hers was always unruly and thick and basically a mess but it never lasted long. She didn’t have the time, or the patience to take care of it, after all.

What bothered her the most, lately, was that .. Since she was Hokage, she didn’t have much time to train either but she always ate just as much as before and it was beginning to show. Her abs had been recovered by a thin layer of fat and it was making her look less .. manly and she wasn’t sure if she liked it. Maybe she should take time to train, too, in the morning or something. She couldn’t let people think she was weak, now she had to protect so many people.

Hashirama moved in her sleep and Madara smiled softly as her friend looked … cute. Maybe it was her feelings for her that were making her feel so calm, so .. human in those moments. Never before she felt like that but when she looked upon Hashirama, when they met around the village without planning it, when they shared a gaze, Madara could feel her darkest feelings leave her body. She could find herself in the worst mood and it only took a glance to make her feel better. It really was strange, the effect Hashirama had on her, and sometimes, it made her feel weak and helpless. Was Hashirama some kind of witch ? Should Madara fear betrayal or abandon ?

A little voice, in the darkest corner of her mind kept telling her that she should always stay on her guards, and never, ever think that Hashirama was special. Yes, they were lovers, and they had strong feelings but it would be never enough to make that voice stop whispering. It made her feel bad, sometimes and she wondered if Hashirama felt the same too. But for now, all was well and that night proved her so. Hashirama was kind, and careful and attentive. She forced her to come, so she could bath and eat and rest and sleep. Hashirama was taking care of her without asking anything in return and it was one strange but amazing feeling.

After a couple of minutes, Madara decided that it would be best if she joined Hashirama in bed and keeping the kimono on, because she didn’t like to sleep naked, she laid down beside the other, placing the cover over her body and slowly getting closer to the other, as Hashirama hummed in her dreams. She looked so peaceful, when she was sleeping and it made Madara wonder if everyone in the village felt the same, under her watch. Did they sleep so well ? Did they feel so safe ?

With a yawn, she placed an arm over her lover’s waist and kissed her forehead one last time before she closed her eyes.

Her role, as Konoha’s Hokage was to look over Konoha’s citizen but she couldn’t lie. Looking over Hashirama probably was her most important duty.


End file.
